Flowers that bind my soul chapter
by thehermitlife
Summary: Another heavenly realm requests The Asgard royals to attend to meet with the Emperor of the North Star and creator of the seven stars. Little did they know this may be a remarkable or regrettable encounter. Loki having to suppress his feelings for the Emperor's daughter. What does the future hold for the two when they get older. and what will be of Asgard and the heavenly realms
1. Chapter 1 Request

© thehermitlife

I do not own Marvel or any of the characters besides the one I have created using some mythology research

* * *

"Thor ! Loki!..." Odin calls out into the royal halls.

The two young brothers stopped in their tracks to turn to their father's stern vocal. "Yes Hello Father." Thor happily responding. While Loki gazing the other way not rea

lly showing much of interest for his father's calling.

"We are to leave at once to the heavenly realm of Ametsuchi… Heaven Earth . The Cenertal Creator and Emperor of the ama tsu no kami. " Odin spoke firmly.

Loki just scoffed and Thor nodded with a yes. As they teleported to the Gates of the Heavenly Realm of the Seven Stars. Little did they know or even heard of a nation as big as this bit of oriental and serene realm of it's own. Seemed as if it were a nation broken up into multiple regions. Each realm of a nation has been categorized and placed within each of the Seven Stars. The capital being the Takamagahara, highest of it's realms. Quiet as it seemed, leading them to the gates was a white stoned onyx bridge, with statues of past Bodhisattvas of unisexed genders and guardians aligned for each realm which brought the center of attention to anyone stepping forth into this realm. This led to the gates of the kingdom doors nicely painted with gold and glossed with black onyx plated with four protectors of the 4 realms. First was the Azure Dragon of the East, the Vermillion Bird of the South, the White Tiger of the West and the Black Turtle of the North. Each creatures were fairly plated on the doors on both doors with pairings on each side top to bottom representing direction and season. The air itself seemed so indifferent than Asgard, pure and airy. Sunlight glistening across the lands and nature itself so well preserved. Loki being taken back from an unknown realm that has never crossed paths with Asgard or any of the other realms of their own. Odin then bodly knocked on the heavnly gates, which led to a powerful gong noise. He knocked three times. The door then slowly opened itself but it a awe yet slow motioned rhythm. In front of them a slender but tall looking middle aged man dressed in white ivory silk split robe with nicely fitted linen pants at it's finest and painted snow like skin with detailed makeup around the eyes and lips, with a perfect half bun and rest of his long black hair almost reaching his feet. He was lightly dressed showing a bit of his torso and abdomen where he had gold cuffs on both wrists and and ankles. Also a nicely chopstick looking jade hair piece to his bun.

"Welcome Odin of Asgard and his two fine sons Thor and Loki" said the soft but stern spoken man.

Thor and Loki gave each other a confused look.

"Brother is he a female or…" Thor quietly asking Loki but cut off by Odin's response, "I am here to meet with the Emperor of the North Star and seven stars of heavenly Xi Fuang, we invited you on important matters. Please come this way he is waiting in the main hall for discussion."

As the four men entered the great heavenly halls, noticing on both sides of the room to the left where gods and Bodhisattvas from the other realms sat in place in a straight row like pattern, vice versa to the left were the kingdoms politicians and noblemen and women fairly dressed just like their guide in white, however the gods from the other realms dressed in more warlike attire or colors that coordinate which realm they came from. Floors were marbled with onyx and decor very simple and geomancy. Up ahead was the emperor, sitting above them where stairs would lead to his presence but a nicely decor of bamboo curtain covering his entire being to not be seen. Xi Fuang then seated the 3 royals of Asgard in a criss cross seated position on fine silked cushions in the middle of the room. Not so far off from either side of the heavenly beings and the emperor himself.

"Your Majesty, The King of Asgard and his two sons have arrived to meet with your divineness." Xi Fuang spoke in a proper loudlike tone.

"Everyone to be seated." Spoke the Emperor himself in a bold but gentle tone.

Everyone in the room stopped what they were discussing and sat straight and quietly looked towards the emperor's way.

"How annoying…" Loki muttered. Odin glanced at Loki with a stern look to shut his mouth before the emperor who is unknown to their knowledge.

"I the divine of the North Star, creator of the universe of 7 stars, ruler of the four nations of East, South, North and West. I am called Amenominakanushi." Emperor spoke.

"What brings your divineness in regards of the King of Asgard and my two sons in this urgent meeting?" Odin passively asking.

Xi Fuang then asked all the noble men, women and Gods to take their leave and closing the door only leaving the three royal Asgards and Emperor and himself.

"Amongst my seven realms. The bottom of Yomi..Hell.. has been in misguidment. Or to be more precise a rebellion. But what I heard was an unknown deity or being has entered my realms causing this disruptive matters…I have 7 children, 4 sons each to be the protector of the 4 realms. Eldest of my son Xi Fuang to be in charge of the second realm and only daughter who will be taking my throne if something were to happen to myself. And lastly my adopted son who rules the hell keeping the dead spirits and demons aligned. But have my doubts about his behavior lately." Emperor spoke firmly.

"Not to be rude Amenominkanushi, you have all these sons but wanting to give your daughter the throne if you were to fall?... a female ruler? Let alone ruling a nation of possible Heirs." Odin spoke in concern.

"Being female or male has nothing to do with this nation's next Emperor or Empress. My daughter is chosen at birth, her fate in the universe where a mark on her ankle will fully develop her entire body when she fully accepts her powers and duties….my concern is that no one is to know of this curse on her ankle. It is a rare condition of a deity… her powers will be far more powerful than any other and knowingly many enemies and treacherous traitors amongst the gods here.. But what I fear the most is her well being and being untouchable...this curse was placed by her mother giving birth to a daughter. This curse can unleash itself anytime where her powers cannot be tamed or controlled by her or anyone else. Only way in preserving her strength and keeping this curse contained is by the flower maidens. Maidens who are only to be touched by the emperor or empress and gods themselves. Without this she will not be able to keep her composure at of age.." The emperor spoke firmly.

"And if anyone is to find out about this curse…?" Odin questioned.

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2 The Encounter

© thehermitlife

I do not own Marvel or any of the characters besides the one I have created using some mythology research. So basically Thor and Loki are in their teens, while Sora is 11 at the time. This takes place in their youth. But as the story progresses, they will be of age as the 2011 movie.

* * *

"The entire realm will be at stake.. I ask in favor as a father myself that your sons will stop her if her powers were to be misused or awakened into the wrong hands.. to keep this item hidden locked away in Asgard." a plead coming from the emperor.

Loki suddenly vanished from the room without leaving a single trace of awareness of his absence by leaving a copy of himself as he explored the palace curiously. As Loki traced around each and every parts of the great halls he noticed an excluded entrance leading to a elevated pagoda placed in the middle of a river with concentric stone circles that led itself to the garden where Loki stood. Koi fish filled within the river itself, glimmering through the sunlight off it's scales. The river filled with lotus and lilies giving this unique architecture contrast to its nature like colors. The hidden gem seemed airy and felt breathable for Loki then when he was in Asgard being in his brother's shadows. He took a step carefully on the stoned circles, he noticed a glimpse of a young girl peeking over from the sliding doors. She then slammed the door quickly making Loki run in anticipation. He opened the door and saw the little girl hiding underneath her covers. He peeked over and their eyes suddenly met when she decided to look up and she yelped in fear. Loki took a step back and coughed in embarrassment.

The girl looked up at Loki pulling off the covers giggling at Loki's sudden behavior. Loki was mesmerized by the stunning eyes of this girl. One jade green and the other purple as an amethyst stone. Her hair blackish blue as the night sky and skin white pure as snow.

"Who are you strange boy dressed like that?" The little girl questioned in amusement.

"Loki. God if mischief. Son of Odin of Asgard." Loki responded with humbleness.

"Oh? Never heard of you or of Asgard." responded the girl.

"That's nothing new….what is your name little miss?" Loki asked.

She looked up with a smile and said, "Sora."

"Sora…? Interesting." Loki questioned.

"My name means she is like the sky." responded Sora.

"Why are you alone in this excluded place Sora?" Loki questioned.

"My father is afraid of my powers..He wants to make me the God of War..He said when I'm at the age it's my duty to protect our realm. But it's not what I want..but if it makes father happy with the rest of the divine council..I cannot object. So I'm to stay away from the palace due to my curse my mother has given me." sadly responded Sora.

Loki frowned and looked at the pain beneath Sora's eyes. That same pain he felt of being unwanted and not understood for who he was but wanting to be acknowledged by his father. He kneeled over to Sora and patted her on the head. Sora innocent as can be just smiled at Loki's kind gesture. He then used his magic to make of something for Sora. She looked in awe of Loki's magic to have never seen this before or ever in front of her own two eyes. Loki then placed the object in Sora's hair. A handmade hair pin crystallized with frost but preserved with a hint of magic. The pin's base had a black metallic frost to it with a greenish black stone like rose bud of silver lining. Sora smiled in glee making Loki blush from his pure reactions.

"It's so pretty! Thank you Loki hee hee. " said Sora in bliss.

"Your welcome Sora." Loki responded with a smirk on his face.

It wasn't everyday Loki had been so kind unless it was to his mother. But Sora didn't seem of any threat or judged him like the people of Asgard. Sora had this bright energy from just being around her. He enjoyed her company. All of a sudden coming from behind them a shadow appeared. Loki jumped up and turned in slightest movement putting his arm towards Sora as protection.

"I see you've met my daughter Sora...I ask you step away from her this instant." The emperor spoke without empty emotion.

Sora looking down and emotionless from her father's gesture towards her. Loki looked over seeing his Thor and Odin behind the where the emperor stood in place. He looked over at Sora with concern not wanting to step away from her. He noticed she didn't move or say a word.

"Loki...the emperor is asking you to step away from his daughter this instant." Odin replied in a stern tone. Thor looking over in confusement.

"But father…." Loki said but then was caught off by Thor pulling his brother away from Sora not wanting to make a bigger scene then what was already in place.

"You know the rules." The emperor looked over at Sora.

Sora kept looking down at her feet not saying a word. Loki boiled up with anger but held back not wanting to cause anymore issument for his father Odin. Xi Fuang then stepped in and held his sister as a mother would do assuring her it's alright. He then looked over at the emperor.

"Father...they're just kids. I'm sure Prince Loki and Sora didn't mean any harm you see. Curiosity got the best of them. Let me handle things from here and you and King Odin can discuss further matters in the main hall." Xi Fuang responded in a calm tone.

The emperor nodded and walked out Odin, Thor and Loki. Loki looked over once more looking into Sora's eyes as if they both were exchanging message assuring he will come back to see her again. Xi Fuang then bowed and held his sister's hand walking her to another room. Sora looked over once more waving a goodbye to Loki.

To be continued...


End file.
